1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to computer networking. More specifically, this disclosure relates to inter-domain routing in an n-ary-tree and source-routing based communication framework.
2. Related Art
The insatiable demand for bandwidth and the ever increasing size and complexity of computer networks has created a strong need for switches and/or routers that are capable of performing switching and/or routing functions with low latencies.
It is generally desirable to decrease the switching and/or routing latency, cost, and power consumption of switches and/or routers. Some approaches decrease switching and/or routing latency by increasing the complexity and/or the speed at which the circuits operate. Unfortunately, these approaches increase the cost and the power consumption of the switches and/or routers.